<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Babysitter-Extra Credits by Pockettmonsterr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559244">The Babysitter-Extra Credits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr'>Pockettmonsterr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Au’s, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Memes, Pain, Soulmate AU, lots of random junk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘A booklet devoted to deleted scenes, random crap i think is funny, fluffy cute stuff, and anything else about All Might and Invincible that wouldn’t have fit in the actual fic. Enjoy the extra film!’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All Might x Reader, Toshinori Yagi x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soulmate AU: You have a black mark where your soulmate will first touch you. Upon contact from your soulmate the mark turns into a rainbow of color. If you meet but don’t realize it the mark chill change to match your next meeting.<br/>(Simple headcannons for now!)</p><p> </p><p>Toshinori being really confused why there’s a mark that’s shaped like a face on his chest. Like, what exactly would his soulmate be doing to make that happen? as he grows to become a hero he thinks maybe he’ll catch them from a falling building or pull them close to protect them from a villain. He’s a sappy romantic and can’t wait to meet this person who he’s going to save.</p><p> </p><p>You on the other hand are nervous. The side of your face has a large black mark. Is your soulmate going to slap you maybe? You didn’t want that. Maybe they just kinda cupped your face or something? That wouldn’t be so bad. You could handle that.</p><p> </p><p>And then the two of you actually run into each other. Literally. You ran straight into this giant’s chest. Neither of you notice the odd sensation creeping over your marks. You were both too preoccupied with fighting to realize what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Imagine getting home. You finally take off your mask to see the mark on your face has turned a bright yellow and orange. The colors seeming to shift like leaves in an autumn breeze. You’re petrified. The hero was...your soulmate? The terror as you realize you’re a thief who’s soulmate is a popular hero. Freaking out because what do you do?! You can’t exactly say, Hey! Remember me? The robber who almost killed you earlier? Looks like we’re soulmates!</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Toshinori is having a crisis because he saved multiple people after fighting you. Anyone of them could have been his soulmate! He wasn’t paying to close attention today. He was focused on saving people! He stares at his soul mark with frustration. The varying shades of blue seem to shimmer like water at noon day. He never even stops to consider the thief he ran into might be his soulmate. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plot Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plot-Originally Invincible was going to be a hero in training. Her mother was going to be one of the top heroes still. However she wouldn’t have a father, he had died when she was younger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In this plot line she would meet Toshinori at a world wide training session for up and coming superheroes. They would grow to be close friends before she suddenly vanishes due to an injury. She was going to be a full amputee, missing her whole arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d later return in Japan, running into Toshinori in his small form. Not recognizing him but offering him help in a supermarket when he’s having a coughing fit. After, the plot would be similar in her reuniting with All Might. She was going to be an assistant teacher for Hizashi, however the story quickly spun off and had little to do with the title. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not only that but it wasn’t going the way I wanted. Things seemed to be too easy for the reader. I also wanted to add more to her past which was rarely mentioned. Thus, an entire rewrite happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quirk-She was supposed to have the healing touch of her mother as well as the invincibility quirk of her father. But it was obviously too powerful, so i nerfed her quirk. As well as added a time limit to her Invincibility. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Family: Invincible was also only going to have one child originally, which was Nao. He was going to be a child from a past boyfriend (Heavy Hitter who was rewritten and redesigned), who left Invincible. However, it seemed like a loose end that could lead to a couple options. None of which I wanted to do. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Author’s Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Due to the lack of time between college classes, and working, as well as other issues. I’m not going to be able to keep updating this Blog. Sadly I will be leaving AO3 as well as Tumblr. I won’t be posting updates and I’m so sorry. I know a lot of you have been very patient and waited for updates. I’m sorry that there won’t be any. <br/><br/>I would like to thank each of you lovely followers, readers, and fans. You were always so supportive and loving. I hope that you’re able to find the love that you gave me on others blogs as well. I hope you have a wonderful rest of your year! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>